Percy Jackson Totally OWNS One Direction
by horse-crazy girl13
Summary: Just a really stupid one-shot I made! (I'm really hyped up on candy!) A parody of One Direction, showing how Percy and Nico are way better than all the members of One Direction put together! If you like One Direction, I'd advise you not to read this! No flames! I have nothing against One Direction! REVIEW!


**Hiiiiii! So, I'm kinda hyper, but at the same time I'm really bored. To make myself clear, I do NOT like One Direction! *dodges arrows, spears, and swords* Sorry girls, but I'm just one of those weird people. I guess you could call this a parody of One Direction.**

* * *

Percy, Annabeth, Nico, and Thalia were walking down the streets of NYC. For once, the children of the Big Three and Annabeth were actually getting along.

Then Nico groaned. "I'm hungry!"

"Me too!" said Percy.

Thalia rolled her eyes. "Boys," she muttered.

"Come on, there's really good hot dog stand a few blocks away.

"Yay!" Nico said, acting like a little kid.

They walked to the stand and stopped when they saw a HUGE mob of people screaming and squealing.

"What the Hades?" Percy asked.

Thalia shook her head. "I'm not even gonna ask."

"What toppings would like on your hot dog, Miss?" the owner asked.

"Um, what do you guys want?"

"I'll just have a little bit of ketchup," said Annabeth.

"I'll have a chili cheese dog with onion," Percy decided.

"Um... Can I have a hot dog that's burned black on the outside, but perfectly fine on the inside? With black peppers, and chili? Also, I'd like that with a side of black coffee and black fries," Nico finally decided.

The poor guy blinked.

"Um, Sir, it's not possible to have a hot dog that's burned on the outside but not on the inside. And we don't have any black peppers or black fries," he said nervously. I guessed he sensed that Nico was dangerous.

"Ugh! They just never seem to make them like they do in the Underworld, do they?" he mumbled to himself.

"Come again?" the guy asked.

Thalia elbowed him. Hard.

"Ow! Oh, nothing. Fine then, I'll just have a chili cheese dog."

The guy quickly gave us our food. Then Annabeth caught sight of a sign hanging on the hot dog stand. It was about something called 'One Direction'. It showed a picture of some boys who looked like they were five. They obviously thought they cool.

"Who's One Direction?" Annabeth asked Thalia as they walked. Percy and Nico were lagging way behind, having a competition to see who could eat their hot dog the fastest. One of the girls from the crowd had overheard.

"You don't know who One Direction is?!" she exclaimed incredulously.

"Nope," Annabeth replied matter of factly.

"They're only the hottest boy band to ever exist!" she squealed. Then, she took out a picture of the so called, hot band.

They looked at the picture. Annabeth, nodded politely, but a smile tugged at the corners of her lips.

Thalia straight out guffawed.

"Seriously?! That's what you call hot?" She smirked.

The girl, along with a few others, glared.

Just then, Percy and Nico walked up.

"Whatcha looking at, guys?" they peered over their shoulders and looked at the picture.

Nico, who had been taking a sip of his drink, choked and went into a coughing fit.

"W-who are t-those p-p-people?! They l-look like k-kindergardeners!" he said between laughs.

Percy was just staring at it as if he simply couldn't believe believe that ALL these girls thought those kids were hot.

None of them had realized the group of girls had gone completely still and were staring at Percy and Nico in awe.

"They look like they could be gods," one murmured in a daze.

Percy and the gang cracked up. If only these people knew.

"I call the one in all black!" one of them said.

"No! I want that one! You can have the one with green eyes!" another girl said.

"But I want the one with gree eyes!"

"I called him first!"

They all surrounded the gang.

"Uh, guys? How do we get away?" Percy asked, looking at the kind of vicious girls.

"Let's shadow travel," suggested Nico.

"We can't to that right in front of them!" Annabeth exclaimed.

"The Mist will cover it up!" Nico insisted. "Besides, we'll only go a few feet away!"

A hush fell over the crowd. Then,"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN! The people you've all been waiting for: ONE DIRECTION!"

The girls turned away momentarily.

"Now!" whispered Nico.

And they didn't go far. But they did go right onto the stage where the curtain was just beginning t open and reveal the wacko group of singers.

"Nico! I didn't say take us t the stage!"

"Sorry!"

He was about to shadow travel us back but the curtains opened.

No one had noticed our appearence yet.

The crowd was roaring.

Then came confused shouts as people noticed us. The camera zoomed in on the four of us.

"Nico, I am going to kill you," Thalia hissed.

The 'hot' guys turned around and saw us.

"Who are-?" some blondie started to ask.

But Percycut him off. "Um, sorry. We, uh, just got lost. We'll be going now."

The crowd was completely silent.

Then, "He is sooooooo cute!"

The blondie looked rather pleased.

"I think the one in black is cuter!"

Then he looked confused. Everyone started cheering. For Percy and Nico.

One Direction got shunned off the stage.

Percy leaned into a microphone.

"Hi."

The girls screamed.

"What's up?" Nico said.

The girls went beserk. Annabeth and Thalia rolled their eyes.

The mob of crazy fan girls got even crazier.

"So, um, we're not really supposed to be here, so we're just gonna leave now," Percy said.

"NOOOOOOO!" they all screamed.

The gang walked off the stage, and was immediatly swarmed by a ton of girls.

The group looked at each other.

"Run," they all agreed. And that's what they did.

* * *

**Heehee. That sucked! :D See, that's why no ne should ever give me sugar. I do crazy things! I'll probably erase this sometime soon. But that was fun! I just ate Taco Bell. I haven't been there in like a year! Yum! Hahaha. Sorry... I'll just go now. REVIEW! (Even if you're a guest!)**


End file.
